megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Frost Ace
Frost Ace is a demon in the series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demigod Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Genma Race *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Yoma Race *Devil Children White Book: Yoma Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Fiend Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Yoma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Frost Ace was the central character in the first part of IMAGINE's seventh anniversary event. Players joined a Jack Frost NPC on a ride up an elevator when he suddenly transformed into Frost Ace. After his transformation he attempts to take on Alice, who easily swats him away. He later attempts to fight another Frost Ace, only for that Frost Ace's true identity to be the Mother Harlot, who easily beats him in her Frost Ace disguise. When she is weakened by the battle with the human players, a second Frost Ace appears, defeating her and avenging his fallen comrade. His boss theme " " is reminiscent of tokusatsu sentai show and even received a parody opening movie with lyrics on one of the event's special pages. According to a 4Gamer interview with IMAGINE's composers, Frost Ace's theme was primarily inspired by theme songs used in 1970's tokusatsu and henshin anime, specifically Kamen Rider Stronger, Devilman and Yatterman. By defeating him, players were able to acquire his plug-in item to perform a special double-fusion of Tam Lin and Jack Frost to create him. He was later added as a boss fight in Abyss Tower where he had a chance of dropping his transformation belt, a piece of equipment that boosted expertise gain for players. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' He first appears as a lowly Jack Frost in Sector Carina's basement mourning his family. He begs the protagonist to get him an Ice Vest so he can become powerful and get revenge; upon obtaining it, he transforms into Frost Ace and grants his benefactor the Frost Ace Special Fusion and the Frost Cannon before leaving to seek vengeance. His special fusion consists of Jack Frost, Tam Lin and Power. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Frost Ace can be summoned through special fusion using a combination of Jack Frost, Tam Lin and Power. He can teach Flynn the Mabufula and Purple Smoke skills through his Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Frost Ace can be fused through a special fusion of Jack Frost, Tam Lin and Power. He can teach Nanashi the Mabufula, Purple Smoke, Hamaon and Bufudyne skills through his Demon Whisper. Frost Ace benefits from learning Ice and Light skills. ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' Frost Ace can be ranked fuse six times in order to have him rank up to King Frost. ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' Known as Icy Ace in the game. He can perform the Ice Combo Blizzard with J. Frost. Icy Ace also knows another Ice Combo Freeze Wave, which is performed with King Icy. Icy Ace serves as the Military for DemIce. Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Original creations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons